Ca rentre pas !
by LilociteSecret
Summary: OS hilarant, enfin je l'espère ! All Human


Bonsoir :D !

Alors, ça fait un moment que je pense à cette OS et je me suis dit que je devais l'écrire pour partager un délire et qui j'espère vous plaira.

_**Les personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec !**_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :) !

.

.

.

**OS : Ca rentre pas !**

**POV Bella**

J'étais chez moi entrain de me préparer pour ma soirée avec Edward. J'avais mis un slim et une blouse à motif. Je m'étais maquillée légèrement –un trait d'eyeliner et du mascara- et avais passé un coup de brosse vite fait dans les cheveux. Je regardais l'heure. Dix-neuf heures cinquante. Il était temps que j'y aille puisque j'avais rendez-vous à vingt heures. Ne pensez pas que je suis à la bourre car je ne le suis pas. Vous savez pourquoi ? Car j'ai juste à faire 5 mètres et je suis à mon rendez-vous. Oui c'est cool. Mais pas pour tout. J'aimerais qu'on soit plus mais il ne veut pas ! Allez savoir pourquoi. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, nous sommes Sexfriend.

Je mis mes chaussures, mon écharpe léopard et ma veste tout en me parfumant un peu de "Lady Million" sur le cou. Je descendis les escaliers, pris mon sac, passais une main dans mes cheveux, regardais si j'avais bien tout et pris mon cellulaire. J'écrivis un message en sortant de chez moi.

_Bella : Je suis là_

Evidemment je l'envoi au moment de partir car le temps que je marche et le temps qu'il le lise, ça fait qu'il m'ouvre la porte au moment où j'arrive et justement c'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment.

- Salut, dis-je en lui faisant la bise

- Salut répondit-il en fermant la porte

- Ca va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ca va, dis-je en le suivant à l'étage

Je montais les escaliers en essayant de ne pas me prendre les marches et entrais dans sa chambre. Je déposais mon sac au pied du lit, mon écharpe et ma veste sur son pouf. Je m'installais sur le bord de la fin du lit et m'allongeais sur le lit laissant mes jambes pendantes.

- Bonne journée ? me demanda-t-il

- Deux cours pour quatre heures en ayant fini à treize heures trente, puis j'ai été mangé puis boire un verre avec les autres et toi, bien ton jour de congé ? dis-je en tirant la langue

- Oui ça été j'ai fais quelques courses puis j'ai joué, dit-il simplement

- Ah lala, toi et ton Guild Wars 2, dis-je en souriant

Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres gentiment en étant à l'envers. Je commençais à mordre sa lèvre inférieure et la suçota. Je laissais glisser ma langue vers la sienne pour un baiser langoureux. Je détachais mes lèvres à contre cœur et regardais ses yeux, comme à mon habitude. Je savais qu'il fallait que je laisse mes sentiments de côtés mais ce n'est si simple que ça.

Il se coucha à mon côté et je me tournais pour le regarder. Je souriais bêtement. Il n'y avait rien à dire dans ces moments là, vraiment rien. Je me relevais et me mis en position indienne. Il me regarda et se releva pour m'embrasser. C'était comme ça, on discutait, on laissait des blancs, on s'embrassait et on laissait faire les choses. Je mis mes bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir notre étreinte. Je me détachais de lui et me levais. J'enlevais mon pantalon et ma blouse pendant que lui retirait ses habits. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements en dentelle devant lui.

- Suis-je encore trop habillée ? demandai-je en m'approchant

- Hum, pour ma part oui, dit-il en me tirant vers lui en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres

Je commençais à retirer mon bas de sous-vêtement sous le regard d'Edward puis je retirais le haut. Je retournais vers le lit et me couchais à ses côtés. Il mit la couverture sur nous deux et je me collais à lui pour plus de chaleur. Ses doigts commencèrent à tracer des lignes imaginaires qui descendirent vers mon intimité. Ma main descendit à son tour vers son entre jambe. Je relevais ma jambe sur la sienne en étant proche de sa queue. Ses doigts entrèrent directement en contact avec mon intimité. Il entra un doigt en moi pendant que je commençais à masser son bout de queue. Il accéléra et entra un deuxième doigt. J'haletais mais essayais de garder à l'esprit de faire bouger ma main droite. Il délaissa ma fente pour titiller mon clitoris. Il tâtonna pour trouver mon point sensible.

- Putin c'est où ?

- Euh, je sais pas, répondis-je en reprenant de l'oxygène

- Faudrait un GPS pour le trouver, dit-il

Je ris en silence, mais me crispa quand je sentis qu'il avait trouvé mon point sensible. Il commença à faire des mouvements de haut en bas, je me cramponnais à son épaule en enfonçant mes doigts dedans. J'essayais de fermer mes jambes sous la crispation de mes muscles mais il m'en empêcha. J'eu le temps de respirer un moment avant qu'il ne me repénètre de ses doigts. Je continuais de faire des vas et viens avec ma main sur son gland. J'emprisonnais ses lèvres dans les miennes. Je me détachais de lui pour respirer ainsi que lui.

- Avec ou sans ?

- Essaye on verra après, dis-je simplement

Il se positionna au dessus de moi et se mit à mon entrée et me pénétra, enfin essaya du moins. Le bout était dedans mais pas l'entièreté. Il essaya de donner des coups pour la faire rentrer mais sans succès.

- Putin ! Ca rentre pas ! Pourtant t'es pas sèche, t'es plus que mouillée et je suis plus que dur, merde ! dit-il exaspéré

- Bah je sais pas moi

- Attends, je vais réussir

Á chaque fois qu'il essayait il pliait et ça lui faisait, à ce que je voyais, un mal de chien.

- Bordel, ça fait mal !

- Au pire on la met hein, tant pis, dis-je

Il pris la capote, ouvrit l'emballage et déballa la capote sur sa queue.

- Saloperie ! Ca fait mal ! Voilà pourquoi je hais les capotes, ça fait un mal de chien, dit-il hargneux

Après son acharnement, il se positionna à mon entrée et me pénétra.

- Punaise, pourquoi avec ça va beaucoup mieux que sans ?

- Je sais pas, dis-je en rigolant

Il commença ses vas et viens et je le sentais buter au fond de moi. Je m'accrochais aux draps tellement l'intensité était forte. J'accrochais mes jambes à son dos pour mieux le sentir et ça fonctionna. Il réussi à m'embrasser un court instant. Toute cette intensité me faisait me sentir bien. Il replaça ses mains pour pouvoir se tenir et recommença ses vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. Je commençais à sentir la boule au fond de mon ventre s'agrandir. Il n'en fallu pas plus longtemps pour qu'elle explose et qu'il éjacule dans la capote. Il haletait et moi aussi, il se tint sur ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser mais je l'attirais à moi.

- Putin, je suis crevé ! dit-il à bout de souffle

- Moi aussi, dis-je doucement

- T'as rien fait, dit-il en un sourire

- Tss, tais-toi donc ! dis-je

Il se releva en se retirant de moi. Il retira la capote et s'essuya avec un mouchoir. Je le regardais faire avec la couverture sur moi, j'avais ce bête sourire sur les lèvres. Il alla dans la salle de bain puis revint se mettre à mes côtés. Il mit la couverture sur lui et me prit dans ses bras. Je l'embrassais vite fait avant de caller ma tête contre son torse. Nous nous endormimes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit minuit –l'heure à laquelle je devais être chez moi.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le fait que ça n'est pas super précis :/

J'attends vos avis/impressions avec impatience

Bonne soirée

Bonne nuit

LilociteSecret


End file.
